Kaguya the kick boxing wolf
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Somehow appeared on Earth, all lonely and lost she happenes to find a dog who shares the same feelings, loniness and love. KxOC! DISCONTINUED!


Heah all! My 5th story, and I'm still going!! Read and Review!! ( I actually had this story wrtten out last year, but never posted it on fanfiction!! Here it is!!)  
-Kibaluber316!!

* * *

Roaming through the streets in the form of a puppy, she suddenly collapsed, out of exhaustion in front of a library just closing up. A red-head girl walked out of the building with two books in her hands. She spotted the white ball of fluff, almost stepping on it. She stared at it for a while, feeling sorry. Moments later, she ran through the rain with the puppy stuffed in her coat. She got to her dorm where she stayed.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"You got my book, Natsumi?" Chisuru asked.

"Yeah, it's right here. You'll never guess what I found o my way home!" Natsumi smiled. She turned to face Chisuru as she dropped the bag. Natsumi unzipped her coat and slowly took the puppy out.

"Aww, Natsumi it's adorable!" Chisuru exclaimed.

"Found him outside the library. He looked dead at first but I could see he was breathing slowly. I want to clean him up a little."

"But Natsumi, we're going to a slumber party at asuna's house. we can't take him!"

"what so cute?" Kotaro asked, walking into the kitchen. Chisuru's lightblub went on.

"But I know someone who will!" she smiled deviously.

"Oh look, Koatro! I fond a puppy! Isn't he adorable?!" Natsumi showed him the unconscience white ball of fluff to his face. She was breathing so slowly and sleeping heavily. Kotaro just stared at the puppy. "...um"

"Kotaro, aren't you going to say something?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't you guys have to go somewhere?" Kotaro shot back, irratated.

"OH NO! Natsumi, we're going to be late! Grab your bag! Kotaro, your the babysitter!" Chisuru said rather fast, rushing toward the door with Natsumi trailing behind her.

"WHAT?!" Kotaro protested but it was too late.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**  
5 minutes later after they left, Koatro placed the pup gently on a pillow in his room. He sighed as he stared at the dog.

"Maybe it died!" he thought. he leaned closer to the dog and poked the pup's belly. The dog barked. Her ears wigged. Her eyes slowly opened. As she yawned, she strecthed out her legs. Kotaro was taking off his shirt as she looked around her new surroundings.

"I need to take a shower." He headed for the bathroom when she barked to get his attention. He turned towward her eager tail flapping in the air. He just stared.

"Stay." he ordered. She layed back down. He started the water so it could get to a certain tempepature. He got in and stood there to get soaked. His peace was disturb when he heard scratching on the door. He got out, wrapped himself with a towel and opened the door to see the puppy. He picked it up by pincing the fur behind it's neck.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. The puppy started to whine. It's hazel blue eyes got big and watery. Kotaro dropped the pup gently into the tub. He ran small water to wash. He grabbed the scrubber adn slowly reached for the pup.

"Alright dog, ur turn!" he grinned. Just as he reached down for it, she jumped on her hind legs and stopped him with her front paw.

"If you think you are gonna wash me with that wire scrubber, THINK again!" she exclaimed. Kotaro eyes got big and he jumped back in astonishment.

"You...you can talk?!" he asked, pointing at her.

"Well now you know," she poined back at him. he ignored her cries and washed her. They walked out of the bathroom, dried and clean.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" she asked.

"On the floor, here." Kotaro threw on of his pillows down on the ground. She jumped on it with eagerness.

"Wait! i need a shirt for tomorrow, a long one." she asked him. Kotaro grabbed a white shirt out of the pile of clean clothes. He threw it at her, completely covering her. He turned off the lights and laid down.

"Heay, I didn't get your name." Kotaro jumped. No response. He looked to the side of the bed to see her asleep. He slowly stroked her head.

"She actually kinda cute!" he thought. He slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

2nd chapter will be up soon! Hope you love it!!


End file.
